


Decadence

by lacemonster



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Neglect, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, Groping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questioning, Resolved Sexual Tension, Taboo, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: Wally's parents play hosts for a West family dinner. After Barry mistakes Wally's kindness for flirting, the two go back and forth to see how close they can get to crossing the line without alerting any of Wally's relatives.





	Decadence

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. However, there are some references to Wally's parents being abusive/neglectful, so there's a smidge of angst/feels. I also headcanon that Wally has some internalized homophobia/struggles to grasp his sexuality, so there's a little touch of that in here. This story also lays the taboo/incest/underage aspects on pretty heavy so please be warned if that bothers you.
> 
> For some canonical context of the story, this happens sometime early in Barry and Iris' marriage. Wally is still underage and still lives with his parents in Blue Valley. Lottie is still married to Ed.
> 
> In this fic, Wally and Barry are already in a relationship/affair.
> 
> Even though this story isn't as crazy as some of my other porn fics, I'm still pretty proud of how it turned out? I've wanted to write something that focused more on touching/sexual tension, so this was a pleasure to write. I hope you all enjoy it too! Thanks!

 

It was far enough into the night that Mary West’s roast was beginning to waft through the house. Wally was sitting on the couch beside his cousin Inez. Neither one of them cared for the other but, given that they were the _only_ cousins and were similar in age, they were stuck with each other at every family event.

“My teacher was first chair for _Giselle_. He was allowed to bring a guest to sit in the orchestra pit and he chose me,” Inez said, continuing her unprompted story about her journey as a budding flutist. Wally’s focus was just now flitting back in, only because the hockey game on the TV had switched back to commercials. Wally tried to match Inez’s smile. “I met so many incredible people.”

“So did you actually see any of the musical or did you have to sit in the pit the whole time?”

Inez blinked several times, shaking her head. As she often did when Wally said something wrong.

“Uh, musical? No, Wally, _Giselle_ is a ballet. A very famous one. It's the one with the girl who finds out the love of her life is betrothed to another and dies of a broken heart.” Wally propped his arm up on the couch, his head resting on his hand, his gaze faded. Inez kept rambling. “It's French. It's over a century old. It was composed by Adolphe Adam.” She scoffed a little. “God, Wally, how do you not know this? Anyways, my instructor introduced me to a ton of professionals in the industry—”

The doorbell rang. Wally immediately sprang to his feet.

“I'll get it,” he said, already halfway to the door.

Carefully twisting around the maze of shoes and the stuffed coatrack in the narrow foyer, Wally finally opened the door.

“Hey!” Iris said, grinning ear to ear. She hugged Wally with one arm, the other carefully balancing the pie she brought. Over her shoulder, Wally glanced at Barry, who was shutting the door. Iris broke the hug, handing Wally the pie. “Hold this.”

“It's about time you showed up,” Wally said. He looked down at the pie, peeking at the pie filling through the windows of the crust.

Oh. Cherry. Great. Well, at least his aunt was a good baker.

“You can blame that guy,” Iris said, pointing a thumb over her shoulder. She stepped out of her shoes.

“Aunt Lottie’s here,” Wally said.

“Shit,” Iris muttered, stopping long enough in taking off her coat to flash Wally a dreadful look.

“That's the real reason we showed up late,” Barry said, drawing in close to speak the secret. Wally smiled at him. Iris lightly bumped the back of her hand on Barry’s chest, a warning for him to shut up.

“Where should I put this?” Iris said, taking back her pie.

“The kitchen counter, maybe? I don’t know, my mom’s in the kitchen, you should ask her before taking my word. God forbid I tell you the wrong thing—she's ready to flip at any moment.”

“I'll ask,” Iris said, slipping away.

Already, in the other room, Wally could hear Lottie’s voice calling Iris’ name. Wally looked back at Barry, who was sitting on the bench, one shoe off, the other untied. Wally glanced at the dress shoe before looking back up at Barry.

“You really didn't have to dress so fancy. It's just dinner,” Wally said, leaning against the wall.

“Yeah, well… I'm hoping that tonight, Lottie will be talking about how _I’m_ dressed, and not how nicely dressed Iris’s _ex_ was.”

“Trying to impress Aunt Lottie is your first mistake. She nitpicks everyone—even the ex, when you're not around to hear it. Don't even listen to her. You looked fine at the last dinner. And, bonus, you're not a creep photographer with an attitude problem.”

Barry sent a small smile in Wally’s direction. Wally quietly rubbed his neck, feeling the dull heat there.

“I can take that,” Wally said, as Barry started to take off his coat.

“Oh. Okay,” Barry said. Wally started to pull the jacket off before Barry could even have the chance to protest.

In the process, Wally’s knuckles brushed against the fine material of Barry’s button-up. Wally made a face, almost smirking.

“How much did that cost you?” Wally said, smoothing out the fold on Barry’s arm. Barry’s eyes followed Wally’s hand. He tugged on the sleeve and the shirt was back to its crisp state.

“This old thing?” Barry said. Wally rolled his eyes to himself as he went to hang up the coat. “I hardly remember.”

“Sure,” Wally said, snorting a little. “Whatever. I suppose it's about time you spent your money on something other than _Star Trek_.”

“Those are your aunt’s collectibles, not mine.”

“True. But you enable her.”

Wally managed to squeeze the coat onto the rack. He paused, noticing the shadows on the wall. He looked over his shoulder at Barry, who was hovering close but not _too_ close.

“Hey, um,” Barry started, but then suddenly Mary called Wally’s name.

Wally turned his head in the direction of the voice before looking back at Barry, who seemed startled to have been interrupted.

“One second,” Wally said.

Wally left Barry for the kitchen. There, his mother was hurriedly pulling things out of the fridge. Mary’s eyes flickered up, seeing him in the doorway. She tilted her head in the direction of the kitchen counter. Wally saw the cutting board and nearly sighed, predicting what was next.

“Wally, I forgot something at the store. I need you to chop these up.”

Wally slumped against the doorway.

“Can't Dad do it? Iris and Barry just got here.”

“He’s watching the game.”

“I want to watch too.”

“Wally, don't argue with me,” she said, her voice dropping low, the same voice she always used before she got angry. Wally didn't argue, his heart beating nervously, but he didn't exactly smile either. “I'll be right back—and _don't_ rush it. Every time you do things too fast, it turns out poorly. Cut them _nicely_. Oh, and if for some reason I get held up, let your father check the roast when the timer goes off.”

Wally just gave a half-hearted wave as she grabbed her keys and took off. Dragging his feet, he went to the counter. Sitting there were the beginnings of a fruit and veggie tray. Wally resumed the work on the partially sliced cucumber. He wanted to ignore his mother’s warning about his pacing—but he always got too jittery about using his powers near his parents, always fearing that they would somehow _know_. Even though his mom was gone and his dad was glued to the TV, he decided to avoid using the superspeed.

Wally was so caught up in cutting that he jolted in surprise when a hand suddenly touched him. Wally paused, wondering, until he felt the hand smooth over his shirt, the fingertips skirting a little too close above his collarline. It could only be one person. Wally instantly felt his heartrate pick up. He fought back a smile.

He turned toward Barry, his shoulder brushing against Barry’s chest. Without staring, Wally could see the close distance between them, and he tried to fight back the heat that was rising to his face. Barry was hovering over him, an arm resting on the counter in front of Wally. Wally tried not to stare.

“You really shouldn't sneak up on me,” Wally said, looking into Barry’s eyes. Barry looked back, eyes unusually mischievous, the blues practically sparkling. The look was not unknown to Wally, but it was rare—something that occasionally graced Barry’s face as Flash, when he remembered his powers didn't have to be all business, but could be fun too.

“Our greeting was kind of short. I figured you’d want to keep me close by. Keep you company.”

“Figured how?” Wally said. He could feel a tug at the corner of his lips.

At that, Barry leaned in a little closer, his voice dipping.

“You seemed really happy to take my coat.”

At that, Wally was taken aback. He honestly wasn’t trying to flirt with Barry in the foyer—it never even crossed his mind that Barry might think that. Wally made a face.

“That? I was just helping you. Nothing more.”

It was Barry’s turn to be surprised. His face fell a little, looking almost embarrassed. Wally touched the back of his hand to his mouth, trying not to laugh—but then their eyes met again, and Wally’s amusement disappeared.

Barry’s misunderstanding was funny, even kind of… endearing, for lack of a better word. But something about it also made Wally feel strangely excited. Barry was usually pretty quiet about his attraction to Wally—a necessity, given their circumstances—and was usually never this bold about it. They were in Wally’s family home. Wally’s father and Barry’s wife were just in the other room. And yet, Barry was still being forward.

Wally was more than just flattered. He couldn't get his heartbeat to slow down. And seeing Barry have that type of nerve… it made Wally want to take chances too.

“Did you actually get excited from me taking your coat?” Wally said, keeping his voice hushed. At these words, Barry opened and closed his mouth, drawing back an inch. It took willpower for Wally not to smirk. He loved how easily his teasing could get an embarrassed reaction from Barry. Something about the color on Barry’s face always made Wally feel satisfied. “That seems a little inappropriate, even from you.”

“‘Even from you’. What's that supposed to mean?” Barry said slowly, not in a way that was insecure, but with a playful curiosity.

“I mean that when it comes to acting like a dirty old man, you're usually better at hiding it,” Wally said. He left those words in air, going back to chopping like he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He was.

“I'm not that old.”

Wally chortled at that response. Was that the best he could come up with? But the smile from Wally's face faded, his hand slowing to a standstill when he felt a breath against the back of his ear.

Wally’s gaze lowered, feeling the same type of nerves that prevented him from using his powers in the house. The fear of getting caught by his parents. Yet, he could feel this underlying thrill to his racing heartbeat.

He breathed softly, focusing on the hand that smoothed over his shirt, dipping into the small of his back—then rising back up again. Wally was lost in the hypnotism of Barry’s soothing touch.

“Do you need help?” Barry murmured, his voice heavy in its proximity.

“Nope,” Wally said, regaining his voice.

He positioned his hands again, felt the knife slide into its cut. But all the while, he felt distracted in Barry’s presence, puzzling over the man’s limits. Barry wouldn't do anything too crazy—or would he? The fact that he was even touching Wally at all…

Wally could still hear the TV and his nagging aunt in the other room. His heart started to beat a little faster, his hands a little shaky. He stopped completely when he felt Barry’s hand roam even further, snaking its way underneath the hem of his shirt, the fingertips trailing its way over bare skin.

Wally felt goosebumps, his face now hot. He set down the knife. Barry’s hand moved down, palm against his bare skin, then slipped into the back pocket of his jeans where he _squeezed_.

Wally’s eyes fluttered shut. He balanced himself on the counter with his elbows, breathing, fighting down the small groan that was sitting in his throat.

Barry moved in impossibly closer, nose and lips nearly touching Wally’s hair. The hand groped and grabbed him from inside the pocket.

Wally’s skin bristled at the hot breath ghosting over the back of his neck. His heart was beating loud and hard. _Do it_ , he dared, and as if reading his mind, Barry’s lips touched his nape—

A sound. Wally snapped up, alert, and Barry was already at the fridge, pretending to look inside. Lottie stopped midstep, her hand reaching for her temple, eyes squeezed shut.

“You okay, Aunt Lottie?” Wally said, still chopping. He felt out of breath just from managing those few words, heart beating faster than ever before.

“Uh, yeah,” she said, shaking her head a little. “I wanted to grab another glass of wine but—but the room just blurred. Maybe wine is a bad idea.”

“Sparkling water?” Barry suggested, lifting a can that he grabbed from the fridge.

“You know, I think that might be the better idea,” she said. Wally listened to his aunt’s footsteps pass by him as she crossed the kitchen. “Oh, hey, I like that color on you.”

“This old thing?”

Wally’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. He hoped that Barry practiced at least a few other responses.

“How’s work?” Lottie asked.

“Great. It’s great,” Barry said. “I, uh, I got my annual raise.”

Wally stopped chopping long enough to pinch the bridge of his nose, already predicting Lottie’s reaction. Barry’s bragging game was so bad.

“Oh,” Lottie said, trying to sound impressed. “I’m… sure that will help.”

Wally quickly scooped everything up, threw it on the tray, and escaped to the living room where he wouldn't have to endure secondhand embarrassment. He set the tray on the coffee table.

His eyes scanned around the room. He considered taking the third spot on the couch where Iris and Inez were sitting, but it seemed that Inez was catching Iris up with _Giselle_. Wally laid on the loveseat in the back corner instead, hating the long distance from the TV and the short distance from the window’s cold draft, but preferring some time away from the family. He had little patience whenever Aunt Lottie’s family came into town.

Wally grabbed the throw laying over the back of the couch, tossing it over himself. It still didn't do much against the cold but it was fine for now. He squinted his eyes at the small TV, just barely making out the score.

Lottie and Barry both returned to the living room. Barry moved toward the couch where Iris was—and stopped in his tracks when Lottie claimed the spot before him. Barry glanced around the room once, seeing the taken seats. Upon their gazes meeting, Wally sat up properly and Barry took the invitation.

The weak couch sank underneath Barry’s weight. Dad and Uncle Ed were discussing the game—or rather, Ed talked, and Rudy only pretended to listen. Rudy despised Ed. Wally knew that his father didn't care for Barry either—he considered both to be outsiders—but Barry was so inoffensive that it took more energy to hate him than it was worth.

“They should just put Rollings back in there,” Ed said. Wally squinted at the back of Ed’s head, not understanding.

“Rollings got traded to the Blackhawks last season,” Rudy said, echoing Wally’s thoughts.

“Oh,” Ed said, then proceeded to talk loudly about other things that he clearly didn't understand. Wally didn't even bother to tune in.

Wally glanced over at Barry, whose eyes were fixated on the TV. Barry only had this partially active look in his eyes—sports weren't really his thing. Wally rubbed the back of his neck, this sudden uneasy, almost sinking feeling washing over him. Barry probably wished he was sitting next to Aunt Iris right now.

Wally readjusted himself on the couch. Barry looked over, checking on Wally. He suddenly pointed.

“Can I…?”

“Oh, sure,” Wally said, realizing Barry was talking about the blanket, and he tossed the edge over Barry too. Barry moved the blanket into a comfortable position over his lap and went back to the TV.

Wally knew he should have been watching too. But this magnetic force drew his eye back to Barry. His gaze started to travel downwards, following the line of Barry’s neck to the crisp collar to the hug of the sleeve on his bicep. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, light hairs on his forearms standing from the cold. Wally looked at the hands that idly pulled at the blanket—Wally knew from experience that those hands were larger than his own, the skin smooth but the shape rough, all large veins and knuckles and masculinity.

Wally was too embarrassed to admit it, but he really did think that Barry was handsome. He'd rag on him, downplay his masculine features, but only to cover up for the very real attraction he felt. Even though Wally could comfortably touch Barry—he could reach between his legs, fingers brushing over thick hair, hand wrapping around swollen flesh—he still could never confess to _wanting_ him.

But it was hard not to want Barry right now. Wally tried to blame it on Barry—he never would have been this worked up if Barry hadn't grabbed him in the kitchen. He wasn't thinking about touching Barry because he _wanted_ to, but because Barry came onto him first. Even now, Wally could feel his face growing hot when he remembered Barry’s sigh on his skin and his hand on his body.

He was lying to himself—but it was a nice delusion to live with when Wally was still grappling his relationship with Barry. His bond with Barry was special. That's what Wally told himself to justify his attraction to this man. This adult. His uncle. His partner. By every reason, Wally should never feel attracted to this person, but he excused it with the idea that their connection was just that deep. Because they shared experiences, such as the speedforce, that no one else could understand.

Wally wasn't sure how Barry excused it. He was too afraid to ask, out of fear that it would remind Barry that it was wrong and scare him away. But surely, Barry knew. Barry was a man of the law. Barry was a man of good morals. And Wally could sense that Barry struggled with that at times, in ways that he would suddenly become physically distant with Wally, or through his sudden silences that oozed of guilt—but in the end, Barry always came back, Barry always _touched_.

After everything Wally had seen thusfar, he had to wonder: how long could Barry keep his hands to himself tonight?

Wally chewed on his lip. He didn't want to scoot in—if Rudy decided to look back, he'd likely disapprove of them sitting too close, regardless of intent—so he subtly turned his body instead. Carefully, making sure he was concealed by the blanket, he moved his hand.

Blindly, he groped under the blanket, making contact with the side of Barry’s thigh. Barry started to turn his head in Wally’s direction—and stopped an inch of the way. Wally’s gaze lowered, stomach fluttering with nerves, and yet he quickly built confidence when Barry didn't push him away. His hand smoothed over Barry’s pants, wrapping over his thigh. He felt the material of the fabric, sensing the warmth of Barry’s body underneath. He imagined—remembered—the toned muscles of Barry’s legs. Tight and solid. Heartbeat picking up, Wally kept moving his hand, stroking the same spot again.

Barry said nothing but Wally recognized the crease of his brow, that focused look in his eye. It was taking some concentration to not say or do anything. He pretended to be glued to the screen, watching this sport he didn't know or even cared about.

Wally’s eyes flickered once more around the room, this sudden spark of paranoia filling him. He expected everyone’s eyes to be on him.

“I don't want to move,” Wally could faintly hear Iris’ voice say, the tone slightly agitated. “Besides, Barry’s job is in Central too.”

“But all the big writers are in Metropolis,” Lottie said.

He shifted his eyes back to the recliners in front of him. Ed was facing forward. Dad quietly cursed the game, blindly reaching for his beer on the table next to him, never turning in their direction.

Wally circled back to Barry’s face, trying to gauge his reaction. Wally’s hand slowly stroked over Barry’s thigh once, twice—before crawling up higher, hand finally rolling over his groin.

Wally caught a hint of the heat, the shape, and felt his lust grow. He pressed harder, with more confidence, and Barry rose up from the touch, hand tightening around the sofa armrest. Wally caught the faint, subtle inhale of breath. _He’s really letting me do this_ , Wally thought and, as if on cue, Barry suddenly reacted. Beneath the blanket, Barry snatched Wally’s wrist, stopping him. Wally felt this sort of cruel amusement at Barry’s reaction, his ingrained stubbornness coming out, and purposefully did not pull his hand away.

Elbow propped on the arm of the couch, Barry rested his head in his hand, the fingers partly covering his mouth. His eyes stared straight ahead. To anyone else but Wally, Barry might have looked bored, but Wally knew better.

“Well, I'm not Lois Lane,” Iris said, the slight edge to her voice breaking through Wally’s concentration.

“Oh, sis,” Lottie said. “I know you're not.”

Wally’s eyes went from Lottie’s small smile to his dad, who was sitting in the recliner and only half listening as Ed began a new story during the commercial break. Rudy suddenly moved in his chair and Wally’s heart stopped, his nerves spiking—but his father was only getting comfortable, he never rose or turned around.

Barry was doing the right thing in stopping Wally. Dad was only a few feet away from them. Rudy had a short fuse on a normal day. If he caught something as extreme as Wally and Barry touching, they'd probably both get killed, even with the accelerated healing.

Barry’s grip was almost painful, a stern reminder. Barry was almost never rough—Wally loved that, having earned enough harsh punishments from all the adults in his life. Yet, perhaps _because_ Barry was never rough, Wally only felt his desire grow in that moment. He found a sort of enjoyment from the danger, no different than running full speed to hunt down a rogue or saving someone from a falling building, mixed with the comfort that Barry would never truly hurt him. He could push Barry. He could push and push and push. But Barry would never really hurt or abandon him in the end.

He tugged his hand away from Barry’s, knowing the man could only fight so much without drawing attention. Barry adjusted himself on the couch, knowing full well that Wally was just trying to ease his way back between his legs, and yet having to release his hold all the same to avoid unwanted eyes. Wally moved in a little closer, knee just barely brushing up against Barry’s leg. Wally’s hand cupped over Barry’s groin, palm rubbing against him. Faster now, friction building.

This close, Wally could pick up the subtle hitches in Barry’s breaths. He watched, mesmerized, as Barry’s light eyelashes fluttered in response. Noted the tension in his shoulders as the man resisted from acting, from drawing attention. Wally glanced once more across the room. Confident, Wally sped up—only for a second in real time, not willing to chance any more than that, but for them, a second was more than enough.

In that brief flicker of time, Wally massaged Barry through his pants. Barry was stiff in his hand, erection tenting through the material. He smoothed his hand downwards, stroking the entire length of Barry’s cock. He did it again, adding more pressure. He could feel the erection pulsing.

At the end of the second, Wally could see that Inez’ pupils were moving in his direction. Wally stopped immediately, letting time fall back into place naturally. Inez turned her gaze his way. They locked eyes, briefly. Seeing nothing but Wally and Barry sitting side by side with a blanket over them, Inez’ eyes fell on the fruit and veggie tray. She grabbed a handful of grapes and leaned back into the couch, chatting with Iris and Lottie.

When Wally lifted his head, he saw that Barry was looking back at him. Barry had this strained look his eyes, a deep frown on his face. Wally felt satisfied at the faint pink that rosed Barry’s ears and cheeks. Wally wanted to touch more, to see exactly how far he could push the envelope, but a sudden beeping went off from the kitchen.

Rudy’s recliner clanked as he kicked down the footrest, quickly moving toward the kitchen to check on the roast. Strangely, even though he was leaving the room, Wally felt more unnerved than before. Something about Rudy actively moving around rather than blanking out in front of a TV made Wally nervous again. He kept his hands to himself. Barry seemed to relax next to him.

It wasn't long before Mary was back home. The table had already been set and dinner was practically finished so, thankfully, Wally was not called by his mother until it was time to eat.

Everyone was piling into the dining room. Wally waited for everyone to funnel into the hallway before finally throwing the blanket off of them. He couldn't help but glance down at Barry’s lap, finding himself both disappointed and relieved to see that Barry had calmed down.

Wally got up, bare feet stepping into the plush carpet. Around the corner, Wally found himself second to last in the line of family members walking into the dining room. Wally moved to take another step—and paused when he felt hands on his hips.

Barry was cashing in his payback far sooner and far more audaciously than Wally expected. Wally was pulled into Barry’s body, his back flushed against Barry’s front. Wally went breathless as hands roamed up his stomach, the knuckles pushing up his shirt. Cool air brushed against Wally’s bare skin. First his stomach was exposed, then his chest. The palms slid up his body before resting on his pecs where they squeezed, thumb and forefinger twisting around his nipples.

Wally’s lips parted in surprise. He refrained a gasp. Heart skipping in fear, he stared into the back of his mother’s head as this happened. Everything was so slowed down, nothing in the hall budged. Even so, Wally’s stomach dropped, expecting someone to turn around at any moment. They'd all see him like this.

He felt Barry step in closer, their bodies pushed against each other. Wally felt Barry’s groin against his ass. Wally’s heart raced fast when he felt Barry bury his face in the crook of his neck. Barry sucked on the skin there. Wally instantly went hot, face burning up, the flush spreading from his neck to his ears to his cheeks. His eyes only widened, a sound choked in the back of his throat, as teeth grazed his skin. It didn't take more than Barry’s hot breath against his skin, his fingers rolling over his nipples, to make Wally erect.

But just as fast as it had happened, it stopped. Mary, who had been midstep, finally touched the ground with her foot. The line of statues moved into motion again, resuming their march. Wally felt his shirt drop back down.

Wally stood there, processing what happened. Barry gently pushed him forward. Wally almost stumbled, feeling so dazed and flushed that he almost forgot how to walk. He tried to still his racing heartbeat, following the herd, desperately hoping he could will the beginnings of his arousal down before they entered the dining room.

Wally was still heated up when he entered the room. Everyone was more focused on seating arrangements than him, so Wally easily snuck in behind everyone else, avoiding unwanted eyes. Iris waved Barry over and he took his seat next to her. To the left of Barry, there was an open spot on the corner. Wally took the spot. His mother sat to his left at the head of the table, and his father sat directly across him.

Wally’s mouth was a thin line. After everything that happened, he felt almost shy sitting between his parents and Barry. Wally kept his eyes to himself, not quite registering the movements and dinnertable conversations that hummed throughout the room. Wally finally came to life when his mother waved a bread basket in front of his peripherals.

“Stop daydreaming,” she said curtly. Wally avoided her sharp look as he took the basket, grabbing a roll for himself and passing the rest.

He almost expected Barry to try something as their hands joined at the object. But Barry kept his distance, his hand never touching Wally’s, not uttering even a thanks. It made sense. The room was too crowded, the dinnertable too intimate. Games were over. They had to return to reality.

After all the foods had passed around the table, Wally reached for his fork—but Mary’s hand forcefully pulled his wrist back down to the table. _Oh, right_. Wally supposed his parents were believers, but they only _acted_ religious when it was convenient or expected. Lottie’s family—particularly Ed—were devout Christians who said grace before meals, and the rest of the family always followed along. Wally knew this—but that moment of shared silence, as they listened to Ed’s words, always felt immensely ominous to him. It was strange to him to share a collective thought with an entire group of people. It was strange to even sit down at this table, which was only ever cleaned off when people came over, to share a meal instead of eating in separate rooms.

During Ed’s words, when Wally was supposed to have his eyes shut and head hung, he dared to glance to his right. Even Barry and Iris had their eyes closed, even though Wally was well aware of their reluctance to faith. At this table, Wally wondered at the extents of keeping up appearances but, following along, he quickly closed his eyes too.

Wally only half listened to Ed’s words, distracted by the smells of food, but he quickly noticed when Ed’s voice started to slow down. Wally tensed in place, recognizing what was happening, but he stayed still in place, his breath held.

Wally felt the drag of the long tablecloth across his lap. Barry’s hand started at his knee, moving up his thigh. Wally tensed in his chair, his cock already hardening at the simple touch. He hadn't had a chance to calm down properly, excitement still running through his veins, and now his nerves were racing with renewed energy. Barry squeezed his leg, then stroked up and down the limb. His fingertips moved further, brushing along the contour near Wally’s groin.

Wally didn't say anything, didn't do anything. He stayed frozen, sucking in a quiet breath as Barry’s hands teased the sensitive inner thighs. Taunting him in their proximity to his groin but never acting on it, never touching. Just enough to make Wally _want_ it. Wally’s skin rose in reaction, wanting Barry to place his hand between his legs, wanting him to work the growing erection inside his pants. But any sudden movement or sound could disrupt the table, even at their speed, and it frustrated Wally that he couldn't do anything.

Barry finally stopped, hand drifting away. The talking sped up to normal pace. Wally released a breath. The conversation erupted after amens, beginning with everyone thanking and complimenting Mary on her meal. Wally was still a little shaken from being touched right in front of everyone. He was still thinking about it when he started eating. He was wondering if Barry was going to try it again when someone pulled his attention away from his plate.

“Wally.”

Wally’s stomach dropped, realizing it was Aunt Lottie speaking. He had done a good job of avoiding her since she first walked in. He hadn’t been able to save himself from a forced buddy-buddy conversation with Ed or Inez’ bragging, no, but he had at least spared himself of Lottie. His turn to get nitpicked was long overdue, it seemed. Steeling himself, he raised his head in her direction.

“How are your classes?” she asked.

“Good,” Wally said. From experience, it was best to keep his answers brief. If he only gave a little information, Lottie would eventually get frustrated and give up.

“Have you taken any music lessons? Inez has been practicing flute.”

“My school only offers choir,” Wally lied. His school did offer other music education as an elective, but part of taking the class meant joining the school band. Even if he had the desire, he was already enough of a loser without adding band geek to his resume.

“Oh, that's a shame,” Lottie said. Lottie turned to her brother. “Rudy, have you considered putting Wally in a private school?”

“No,” Rudy said, clearly trying to shut down Lottie as soon as possible. Lottie was persistent.

“You should. Private schools offer a more rounded education.”

“A private school isn't going to increase his chances of getting a job.”

“Dad,” Wally said, face burning. He knew that his father, in his strange roundabout way, was defending him from Lottie’s steering, but the words still stung.

“Wally’s smart. There’s no need to worry, he'll do just fine when the time comes,” Iris jumped in. Wally normally appreciated having Iris in his corner but at the moment, he would rather get swallowed up by the ground than become the focus of the dinner table conversation.

“It's never too early to start planning.” Lottie flashed Iris a pointed look. “You should know that.”

“What do you mean?” Iris said, setting down her fork.

“You couldn't decide what you wanted for your career.”

“I changed my major _once_ , Lottie.”

“And had the oddest assortment of career changes afterwards.”

As Lottie and Iris went back and forth, Wally returned to his plate. If he was being honest, he was thankful that Iris had inadvertently made herself the target. The rest of the table went into the conversation, quickly forgetting Wally just as fast as he had been brought up. Wally blocked out most of the talking, idly poking at the brusselsprouts that he was expected to take but had no intentions of actually eating, trying to stay invisible.

The room grew louder as several people talked at once. Wally’s hand tightened around his fork when he felt something brush against his leg. Wally pretended to act normal, continuing to eat, as Barry groped his thigh again. Barry didn’t tease him like before—he went straight into diving between his legs.

Wally, shocked, nearly jumped at the contact. He straightened his back, heartbeat picking up fast. His cock swelled against the front seam of his clothing as Barry grabbed him.

His large hand cupped over his groin, squeezing him through the clothing. Wally, not knowing what to do with his hands, rubbed at the blush on his face. He bit the inside of his cheek as Barry increased the pressure, palming Wally over his clothes, the friction slowly starting to build up. The whole room started to feel warm.

Wally glanced downwards. The skirt of the tablecloth protected Barry from being seen. He dared to look over at Barry, who was turned away from him, his eyes participating in Ed’s story. No one thought twice of Barry’s silence. Barry was as invisible to them as Wally was.

A minute into Barry’s teasing, Wally could feel himself growing weak. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, his face and chest hot. When Lottie suddenly looked at him, Wally instinctively drew his knees together, as if to catch Barry’s hand between his thighs to stop him. But it only seemed to make things worse, Barry’s hand now buried between his legs, hand pressing hard against his erection.

“You should come visit us on the east coast sometime. We’d love to have company over,” Lottie said. “Maybe over winter break, you could fly out.”

Wally dared to ease apart his legs, hoping he could relax, but Barry didn't stop. He kept rubbing Wally’s hard cock, up and down and up and down in a rhythm. Wally could feel heat rising to his ears, facing his aunt as Barry touched him.

“Yeah, that'd be cool,” Wally lied.

Lottie leaned across the table, looking into his eyes. Wally noticed others at the table looking at him too. He internally panicked, hoping they’d go back to the conversation without him, but Lottie started up again.

“When is your winter break?”

“Um,” Wally started, thinking. But he couldn't think. His skin was feverish. His cock pulsed against his clothing, against Barry’s hand. Barry squeezed and Wally felt his body sinking into the chair, his thighs instinctively spreading to give Barry better access. Wally’s eyes flickered around the room. Even Barry was watching, expecting a response. He couldn't think so he blurted out whatever sounded right. “Sometime before Christmas. Then I go back to school the Monday after New Years.”

“After New Years? I thought you had a half week,” Mary said, not looking up.

Barry’s hand stroked over his entire length. Wally’s head spun, almost forgetting what he was talking about. He sucked in a breath. And then—Barry’s hand _buzzed_.

Wally’s shoulders hunched over. He couldn't sit up straight. Wally’s lips parted, nearly gasping as Barry's cibrating fingers teased over a paritcularly sensitive spot. He closed his mouth when his mother finally looked up, expecting an answer.

“That's Thanksgiving break,” Wally managed. It was true, but his mother was right too. Wally just remembered that he went back to school the day after New Years, not the week after.

“Do you still play hockey over break?” Lottie said.

Wally’s brow furrowed a little. Partly because Barry had finally stopped vibrating his hand, but also because Lottie was just fishing for things at this point.

“No, I didn't try out this year,” Wally said. He had been holding his breath. He tried to regain it without sounding loud.

“Oh? Why not? Sports can be good for scholarships.”

“The team doesn't do well,” Rudy cut in.

Wally was normally sensitive when his dad talked about his teams but at the moment, Wally was grateful for the distraction. Barry rubbed over his erection again, picking up a rhythm, hand steadily vibrating against him.

The friction was intense. Wally’s eyes shut for a body, his whole body burning hotter than ever, his nipples hard under his shirt, his cock leaking precum against his underwear. He had stopped eating, his hand wrapped tightly around the fork for life. He couldn't look anyone in the eye. They probably thought he looked ashamed, embarrassed, even shy. And maybe he would have been, if it wasn't for Barry’s touch that only made him feel lost and aroused.

“It was a waste of money,” Rudy said.

“Why not a different team?”

Could they please just talk about someone else?

“I've been busy,” Wally said, offering a weak smile, hoping that’d end it. He cleared his throat when he felt a soft whine crawling up. Barry seemed to sense Wally was at his limit. He eased off the pressure, the light vibrating teasing Wally instead of attacking him with intense pleasure. Even so, Wally wriggled a little in his chair, resisting the urge to push his hips forward, to rock against Barry’s hand. He felt his cock aching. He wanted to take it out. He wanted to stroke it. Mostly of all, he wanted Barry’s hand, he needed it _bad_.

“Busy? Without any extracurriculars? What have you been doing?”

“Studying,” Wally said. This time, his face wasn't just pink from Barry handling him, but from a bit of humiliation and anger. He wished he could forego the secret identity and explain Kid Flash to his aunt, to get her to leave him alone, but she'd probably tear that apart too.

“You spend all of your time studying?” There was this look of pity in her eyes. “Are you having difficulties with school?”

“Lottie!” Iris’ tone was exasperated. “Give it a rest!”

“What?” Lottie said, finally turning away.

Everyone was focused on Iris now. Wally could have been thankful—but Barry was distracted too, his hand stopping entirely. Wally chewed the inside of his cheek, feeling frustrated from Barry’s lack of attention.

“It’s none of your business!” Iris said.

“You're not the only one allowed to be invested in your nephew, Iris,” Lottie said. Her tone was firey—proving that underneath all the snobbery, she was still a West after all. “I think its _sad_ , by the way, that you've taken it upon yourself to _mother_ him.”

It wouldn't be a family dinner if Rudy didn't raise his voice.

“If you don't like how I run my house, you can leave,” he said. Wally heard his mother give that familiar huff, the same exasperated one she always gave before his dad got angry.

“I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to Iris! Ms. ‘I don't have children but I think I can dictate how people raise their kids’!” Lottie said. She suddenly turned in Barry’s direction, whose hand now moved away. Underneath the table, Wally grabbed his wrist, holding onto him. Barry was stiff in his chair, looking directly at Lottie, not reacting to Wally stopping him. “You know that she couldn't even keep her guinea pigs alive, right?”

“You are so awful!” Iris said, scoffing.

“I'm not awful, I'm honest. Dad absolutely babied you—that’s why you can't take any criticism.”

As Rudy, Iris, and Lottie went into their usual argument, Wally pulled Barry’s hand towards him. The hand was warm, the palm smooth. It felt almost relieving, _comforting_ , to have Barry’s hand on him again. Wally held Barry against his groin, his erection perfectly filling Barry’s hand. He moved Barry’s hand, guiding him over his cock, hips subtly rising off the chair, knees spread apart. Elbow on the table, Wally rested his hand as naturally as possible over his mouth, hiding the soft breaths and parted lips.

Wally’s eyes were heavy lidded. Hot arousal raced down his body as Barry started to vibrate his hand again, pushing firmly against Wally’s arousal. Wally didn't care about dinner. Didn't care about the argument unfolding. He couldn't think past Barry’s hand, that hot pleasure consuming him. He didn't care if it was in the middle of the dining room, didn't even care that his parents were just a seat away, he wanted to finish. He wanted—

Wally took a risk. He sped up, the vibrations of Barry’s hand balancing out to a soft touch. Underneath the table, so quick that Wally prayed no one noticed, Wally pulled his fly undone. He pushed his erection into Barry’s hand. Barry immediately started stroking him, hand winding down his length, teasing over his balls, thumb rubbing over the sticky head.

Wally kept his face forward. Even now, he might still blur, but no one should notice unless he made some drastic movements. Underneath the table, however, he desperately ran Barry’s hand down his length, fucking into his grip like a sleeve. He felt tremors running down his spine. It was getting difficult to focus. Getting difficult to keep his movements limited. Getting difficult to hold his voice in when all he wanted to do was gasp and moan and scream.

Wally suddenly heard the beginnings of slow, drawn out hum.

Wally looked out the corner of his eye.

“Hey,” Wally started, alert.

Barry immediately stopped his hand. Wally stuffed his erection back into his clothing, no longer concerned with getting off.

Wally knew for a fact that Barry checked to his right. He knew that Barry could see what was about to happen. But for the sake of maintaining appearances, both of them had to let it happen, not daring to move even a fraction of an inch.

Iris’ wine glass, off balance, finished its fall.

Back to speed, Iris jumped at the sound of her ring striking the glass mid angry hand gesture, her hands clapping over her mouth just microseconds after the red spilled over the tablecloth and Barry’s arm. Barry managed to fake a good reaction, jerking his arm back in feigned surprise, chair scooting across the dining room floor with an loud scraping sound. His body was positioned exactly how it should have been by the time everyone’s eyes were on him.

“Oh my god,” Iris breathed into her hand, face pink.

“Oh no,” Lottie said. Her eyes seemed almost blank. “That was such a good color on you.”

Iris reached for her napkin but Barry held his hands up, stopping her.

“It’s alright! I’ll just run to the bathroom, which is—”

“Down the hall, to the left,” Wally said, hoping he didn't sound too out of breath.

“Let me help you,” Iris said, sliding her chair back.

“No, no, just eat,” Barry said, words forever rushed and apologetic. Iris started to protest but Barry rested an easy hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her. “Be with your family.”

“You can borrow one of Rudy’s shirts,” Mary said. Wally caught the flicker of annoyance in Rudy’s eyes at Mary’s suggestion but he dutifully kept his mouth shut. “I’ll go grab one. Wally, help out.”

Wally’s brow creased, not quite knowing what his mother expected him to do when Iris was already desperately blotting the table, but he got up from his chair anyways.

“I’ll grab more napkins,” he announced to no one. Everyone was busy talking. He was still flushed and excited from all the touching, although the sudden disruption at the table had lessened his arousal somewhat, and thankfully no one noticed.

Wally crossed the dimly hallway, trying to ease his breatha. He popped open the closet in the hall. Per his mother’s rules, Wally should have used the paper towels that were already unrolled, but they were all in further parts of the house. Instead, he grabbed a brand new roll from the closet and started his way back toward the dining room.

When he turned around, he stopped.

He stared at the light coming from under the bathroom door. He stood there for a moment, clutching the paper towels. This internal conflict washed over him. They had already gone too far. The only reason they got away with their actions at the dinner table was because Wally’s flustered reactions lined up with someone being publicly shamed by his family members. They needed to take it easy.

Even so, Wally didn't want to go back into the dining room. He wanted to be with Barry.

No matter what, no matter how illogical, no matter how unreasonable, he was _always_ pulled back towards Barry.

Sucking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, Wally gently pushed on the bathroom door.

Barry quickly glanced up, genuinely startled. Wally was the only one in this house that could move fast enough to sneak up on him. Wally had caught Barry with only one arm covered, the sleeve uncuffed and the rest of the button-up hanging off of him.

Barry’s eyes moved downwards, noticing the roll in Wally’s hands.

“Oh, you didn’t have to bring those.” Barry held up a handcloth that was bleeding in the sink as proof. “I, uh, already ruined one of the towels—”

Wally had already shut the door and crossed the room, his hand winding its way into Barry’s hair, pulling him in for a kiss. Wally pulled him in hard, fast. They’d have to be fast, assuming his mother was already in his father’s closet. Barry half returned the kiss, dumbfounded. Wally almost never initiated kisses. He finally pushed Wally away when he returned to his senses.

“Right here?” Barry said, eyes wide.

“It's more private than a dining room table,” Wally said. He might have scoffed if he hadn't known Barry so well, if he hadn't understood the way this man thought and how his fears worked.

Teasing was one thing. But if they crossed a line—if they did it in that house, at that moment—

“They’re waiting for you—”

“No one ever notices anything in this house.”

Barry looked at Wally. Wally didn’t pay any mind to the expression on Barry’s face. He tossed the roll onto the bathroom counter, tugged at the rest of Barry’s shirt, sliding it past the broad shoulder, winding it down the muscled arm. Barry stood there in his undershirt. Under the bright fluorescents, Wally could faintly see the way the shadows wrapped around his body, the shape of him under the veil of white with wine-stained pink. Nothing was soft about Barry save for his skin, his lips, and the look in his eyes. But Wally desired him anyways. He shouldn’t have, but he did.

Wally had to stand on his toes to reach Barry’s lips. He was leaned into Barry’s body for balance, the bathroom sink acting as a counterweight. Wally’s mouth moved fervently against Barry, who couldn’t seem to keep up, their teeth catching more than once. Wally’s hands roamed over soft fabric, feeling the shape of the body he saw every time he closed his eyes, for nights long before Barry entered his life, but was too afraid to ponder over. But this man wasn’t disappearing anywhere. Barry was all real, all here, all now, and Wally’s body burned with desire and the ache to act on it—the desperate ache of a person who had been taunted for too long.

Barry’s hands finally met his, pulling him away. He leaned his head away from Wally, dodging his kiss.

“It shouldn't take longer than a few seconds to grab some paper towels.”

“We can do anything in a few seconds,” Wally said, voice insistent but eyes pleading. “We can do whatever we want. Who can stop us?”

Barry’s eyes lowered, his mouth a thin line. Wally didn't let himself be discouraged. Barry would cave. He'd always cave. Wally’s hands pushed through Barry’s grip, holding the sides of his face. He pulled Barry in for another heated kiss. This time, Barry reciprocated more readily, tongues pushing against each other. Barry filled his mouth, his kiss warm and wet. Wally moaned softly against his lips, the sound humming at the contact. Barry pulled him in, bringing their bodies closer, kiss deepening. Wally’s hands tightened in Barry’s hair, he slipped further into Barry’s comforting body, their fronts pressed against one another.

Barry’s hands smoothed over Wally’s back, making his skin rise. His hands pushed under the shirt, feeling Wally's bare back. The direct contact made Wally shudder, feeling just as weak as he had in that kitchen. And like then, Barry’s hands were everywhere, teasing over his spine before finally pushing past the waistlines of Wally's clothes.

Wally broke away, gasped against Barry’s lips, as Barry touched and grabbed. Barry’s hands smoothed over Wally’s ass, travelling up his back again. His touch was soothing but desirous. Wally’s body reacted to it, his cock already stiff and pushing against Barry’s thigh. Barry’s hand threaded through Wally's hair, angling his head back, urging him to take more of his tongue, and Wally groaned into the kiss, his cock pulsing with desire. He ground his hips forward, loving the friction against Barry’s leg.

Wally broke away, breathless, his lips wet. He pulled at Barry’s belt, his hand immediately going for the fly. He could hear Barry breathe in, could hear his heavy breaths as Wally reached into the opening, knuckles bumping up against Barry as he fished for the man’s cock. Wally felt this surge of satisfaction when he realized Barry was already hard.

“I knew you weren’t going to hold out on me, not after everything,” Wally murmured. He looked Barry in the eyes. “Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, old man?”

Barry’s expression was calm but Wally could see the color on his cheeks. Barry was the only adult that Wally could tease.

“You've been after me all night,” Barry managed to counter, though he seemed too flustered to muster up his bravado from earlier in the night.

Barry suddenly groaned, voice low and quiet, as Wally took him in his hand. Wally stroked him, feeling the hot and smooth flesh, his own excitement growing.

“You started it,” Wally said, voice lowering. His eyes rolled over Barry’s body, finally landing on the flushed erection. He watched with perverse interest as he stroked Barry, feeling a wave of arousal as the head of Barry’s cock disappeared and reappeared in his grip again and again. “All I did was take off your coat.”

A hand combed through Wally’s hair, a gesturesio soothing that it made his eyes grow heavy. Barry did it again, working in a slow rhythm. Wally leaned into Barry’s body, lips mouthing at the man’s collarbone, hand working between them. He leaned up, sucking at Barry’s throat, wanting to drink in every sigh that rumbled through Barry.

Barry’s hand suddenly wrapped around his, stilling Wally, forcing Wally to look up into his eyes.

“I wouldn’t have assumed, if you didn’t always put your hands on me,” Barry said, voice low. Wally could hear the desire in his voice. It was difficult for Wally to keep eye contact, a hot blush rising to his face. “Was the couch my fault too? What about you pulling your cock out under the table and fucking my hand?”

Wally faltered to respond. A hot blush rose to his face at Barry’s crude words, his uncharacteristically harsh taunting. Wally never had to say a word—Barry removed Wally's grip, backing him into the wall behind him. Wally’s belly tightened with anticipation as Barry lowered onto his knees. He held his breath, unable to break his gaze as Barry undid his fly. Wally rose up off the wall, biting his bottom lip as his cock was finally touched. Barry rubbed him through his underwear, just a few times, before lowering the jeans past Wally’s hips, letting them sit at his thighs. Barry pulled the underwear past the erection, below his balls. Barry leaned in, his hot breath touching swollen flesh, and Wally shuddered in reaction.

Wally placed his hands on Barry’s head, fingers pushing through blond hair. He sucked in a breath as Barry took him in his mouth, voicer rising into a sharp gasp as Barry swallowed the entire length of his cock in one go. Wally’s hand tightened in Barry’s hair as Barry started to suck him.

Barry slid his lips up and down Wally’s erection, building into a smooth rhythm. Wally leaned his head back, arching off the wall into Barry’s mouth, moaning. Beneath heavy eyelids, he peeked down, watching as hands roamed up his tummy, to his chest, brushing over his sensitive nipples before climbing back down again. Wally jerked and trembled at the touch, pleasure sparking through him.

Barry bobbed his head on Wally's cock, each slide of his lips steadily increasing the pleasure. Wally already felt weak, knees slacking, his cock pushing deeper into Barry's mouth. He began to roll his hips, Barry meeting each thrust, taking in the full length of Wally's cock. Wally pushed into that wet heat repeatedly, moaning as pleasure tingled under every inch of his skin.

His head rolled to the side, pushed against the bathroom wall, his expression screwed shut. He needed more. Breathing heavily, he pulled Barry down all the way, grinding his cock into Barry’s hot, wet mouth. Barry yanked on Wally’s hips, bringing him deeper into his throat, encouraging Wally to go further, further inside. Wally gasped, his voice breaking into a moan. It felt so fucking good. Every pent up feeling, from Barry pinching his chest to stroking him under the table to kissing his lips, had stayed with Wally. Now, as Barry sucked him deep and fast, all the feelings came flooding back. Every bold touch, from the kitchen to the couch to the hall to the dining room, went straight to Wally's head. His body was hot, heart pumping fast, excitement in his nerves and veins. He could feel the heat inside of him building and building. His hands moved Barry’s head, fucking into his mouth. He fucked Barry’s mouth desperately, hands moving erratically through his hair, moaning again and again.

Wally managed to open his eyes. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, his entire body hot, his eyes watering from the overwhelming sensations. He bit down hard on his lip when he looked at Barry’s face. His lips were dark and stretched around his cock. He tensed when Barry moaned around his cock, lips humming against the flesh. It was incredibly hot to see this powerful adult on his knees, servicing him, sucking him off like he needed it. Barry would do anything for him, Wally thought, and he felt himself grow hazy.

Barry’s hands slipped from Wally’s hips to his ass. Wally flinched as strong hands squeezed into the soft flesh. Barry took back some control, moving up and down Wally’s leaking cock, taking control of the pace. A shudder went through Wally, his thighs trembling as his cock slid into Barry’s wet mouth in longer thrusts. Barry’s soft lips slid up and down the entirety of Wally’s cock, getting increasingly wet, crude sounds following the slide of his lips.

Wally was shaking, hands gripping Barry’s hair hard for balance more than anything else. Barry matched Wally’s sounds with his own, moaning around his cock, lips humming against the tender flesh. Wally gasped, breaths shortening, as Barry slid up and down every inch, over and over. With Barry’s hands holding onto his ass, Wally felt trapped between Barry’s hands and his mouth. There was nothing he could do but stand there, thighs trembling, as Barry worked his mouth on his dick, sucking him good and fast.

Wally rolled his hips, trying to time the thrusts with Barry’s pace. But Barry had him already figured out, already taking him nice and deep, the pleasure increasing the more Barry’s lips roamed over the same area of Wally’s cock. Stroking and stroking, right at the center of his shaft, practically milking him. Barry’s cheeks hollowed, sucking a little harder now, hands kneading Wally’s ass. Wally bucked into his mouth, arms planted behind him to balance as he pushed repeatedly into Barry’s mouth.

Everything felt good, too good. He could recognize the way his stomach clenched, his toes curled. He was going to finish. Barry had teased him, touched him, sucked him so good that Wally wasn't going to last long. He was going to finish in his mouth. Wally’s eyes rolled back, hips circling into Barry’s mouth again and again. He was close. He was so close.

Barry gripped his ass hard, hands digging into the flesh almost painfully. Wally grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling and holding him to the base of his cock as he came. Wally ground his teeth down, giving this long, strangled groan as he ejaculated into Barry’s mouth. Barry stayed on his knees, taking Wally’s seed down his throat.

Wally’s voice rose, nearly whining, as he felt the ejaculate around his cock. Wally rolled his stuttering hips, spreading the seed onto Barry’s tongue, liking the sensation of the thick come on the tip of his cock matched with Barry’s tongue. His thrusted a few times, body trembling, riding out his orgasm for as long as possible. By the time he was finished, his cock was twitching and he just couldn't take Barry’s hot mouth on his dick anymore. He pulled Barry off of him, pulses of heat still running through his body.

Wally stared down at Barry blissfully. His body was hot but satisfied. He watched Barry rise up, the man ducking down to kiss him. Wally felt a new wave of heat spread across his face. Barry’s lips were wet and full from sucking his cock, his tongue graced with the taste of sex. It was dirty but Wally received the kiss anyways, finding himself tasting the mouth that tasted him, letting Barry’s tongue brush against his own and fill his mouth. Wally moaned softly into the kiss before breaking away, breathless.

Wally’s lips were wet. He admittedly liked the feeling, liked having that trace of Barry’s kiss lingering on his skin, but he had to wipe it away. He glanced down at Barry's cock, still erect and exposed from when Wally had stroked him earlier, and felt his chest twist with conflict. He had no idea how much time had passed but even if it was only a few seconds, he had to return. There was no telling when his mom would be back.

“I should go,” Wally said, glancing at the paper towels. He stopped to fix his clothes.

Wally didn't even finish zipping up his fly when Barry grabbed him. Wally looked up, startled, into Barry’s eyes. He stopped, stomach flipping, cheeks warming, at the intense look in those blue eyes.

“Where are you going?” Barry said. There was something hypnotic in that question, this deep smoothness to his voice. Wally could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing.

Wally shrunk back, not expecting the accusatory tones to Barry's words, and yet his heart started to pulse strongly. He felt hyper aware of the feeling of Barry's hand on against his thin wrist. At first, Wally wondered if Barry was joking. But there was something serious in Barry’s eyes—this deep hunger that Wally rarely saw from him, that made his heart skip nervously. Yet Wally didn't pull away, finding himself hanging on Barry’s every word.

“You’ve been flirting and touching me all night, and now you’re not going to return the favor? You little tease.”

Wally’s face burned slightly. He never expected such words out of Barry, especially not in that tone. Barry never seemed like the type to care about returned favors, having pleasured Wally plenty of times in the past without expecting anything in return. Wally was sure that it was a front—but even if Barry was pretending, Wally wasn't. He could feel his whole body crawling under Barry’s deep gaze, his stern tone—and yet he was drawn to it.

Sometimes it was hard for Wally to express to Barry what he wanted. Sometimes it was hard for Wally to touch, to kiss—and there were so many moments that he'd secretly wish that Barry could read his mind, so he could just _do it_ without Wally having to ask. Even now, Wally could feel that fear twisting through his chest.

“What about my parents?” Wally argued weakly. In truth, his head was spinning too much to even think about his parents. He couldn't even think past the man in front of him.

The hand wrapped around Wally’s wrist guided him to his crotch. Without protest, Wally grabbed, his heart beating hard with desire. Barry was so hot and heavy in his hand. Wally chewed on his lip, grabbing the smooth flesh, fingers circling around the thick shaft. He felt this spark of excitement at being forced to grab Barry’s cock, his breaths sounding shallow.

Barry held Wally’s hand in place, slowly fucking into his hand, grinding against his palm. His free hand brushed through Wally’s hair, pulling him in close. Wally stared down, breathless and mesmerized by Barry rutting against his hand, dark blond hairs brushing against his knuckles.

“What was it that you said?” Barry murmured. The hand now tipped Wally's head back, forcing eye contact. Wally just looked at him, under his spell. His eyes kept travelling to Barry’s lips, wanting to kiss him again. Wanting to feel his lips and taste his tongue. “‘We can do whatever we want. No one can stop us.’”

Wally just looked into Barry’s face, feeling his hand get brushed away from Barry’s groin. Wally’s stomach tightened with anticipation, eyes flickering downward. Barry was slowly stroking himself, hard and flushed with arousal.

“I suppose it’s true.”

Wally watched, his breath held, his hand clenching and unclenching with the desire to stroke Barry again. Wally chewed on his bottom lip, the thought of going further than his hand crossing his mind, but being too nervous to say it or initiate it.

Barry’s hips jerked forward, soft sighs escaping him. Wally could feel Barry watching him as he stroked himself. Wally finally felt the push on his shoulders, the permission he needed.

Wally started to kneel, Barry placed his hands on Wally’s head and pushed him the rest of the way. Wally opened his mouth obediently, taking Barry into his mouth, and was greeted with the taste of the bitter precum on his tongue.

Barry groaned deep, his cock starting to push inside of Wally’s mouth. Wally closed his eyes, tasting Barry, feeling the heat of him on his tongue. It felt weirdly comforting to have Barry inside of his mouth. Wally liked the way it felt, even if he should have been disgusted or ashamed.

“Even if your parents did walk in here, it's not like they could stop me from fucking their boy’s mouth.”

Wally’s ears went hot at Barry's words. He stirred on his knees, feeling the beginnings of arousal grasp him once again. He focused on sucking Barry's dick, his hands wrapping around Barry’s thighs for balance, their grip tightening. The realization of what he was doing struck his mind, the idea that his mother or father really _could_ walk in here, and he moaned around Barry’s cock in his mouth. Barry pushed Wally further down his cock and Wally tensed, feeling the head pushing against the back of his throat. The scent of sex filled Wally’s senses, his nose nearly buried in Barry’s groin.

Barry held Wally’s head in place, fucking into him. On the hard floor, Wally’s legs eased apart. Fuck, he was getting hard again, his cock pulsing between his legs as Barry used his mouth. He kept his jaw relaxed, letting Barry slide past his lips repeatedly,  the taste of him touching his tongue. Barry’s warm hand settled on his nape, easing his cock deeper into Wally’s mouth. Wally stirred at the sound of Barry above him, that deep sigh of pleasure making him shudder.

Barry pushed in deeper, the corners of Wally’s mouth stretching to accommodate his size. Wally breathed through his nose as Barry's hand guided his head along his cock, lips and tongue sliding up and down the length, Barry completely filling his mouth.

Wally could feel his mouth wetting around Barry’s cock. The length slid past his lips, wet sounds filling the closed bathroom. Wally placed his hands on Barry’s hips, balancing himself as Barry fucked his mouth. His skin felt hot, very aware of the wet noises his mouth was making, feeling embarrassed and yet wildly aroused. Barry’s hand pushed through his hair, fingers tightening around the strands.

“Your mom could walk right in here and there’s nothing she could do to stop me.”

Wally knew what Barry was saying was wrong, but he couldn’t stop the shiver that ran down his spine, the heat that pushed through his groin. He shouldn’t have liked Barry’s words, any more than he should have liked Barry’s nails in his scalp and his cock pushing against his throat. But he did. Wally’s hands tightened their grip on Barry, jaw falling slack as Barry used his mouth, his swollen erection throbbing between his legs.

“I could fuck you in the middle of this house and there’s nothing they could do—and the worst of it is, Wally, you wouldn’t stop me either.” Barry’s voice, heated and breathy, went straight to Wally’s head. He moaned weakly around Barry's cock, the mental image of his words crossing his mind. Wally suddenly found it difficult to think, his mind hazy, only vaguely aware of the soreness in his jaw, the bitter taste of precum on his tongue. He let Barry control the pace, only focusing on his voice, the increase of his breath and groans, and the ache of his own arousal. “You wouldn’t care. You wouldn’t even take your hands off me. Just like now, you’d let me fuck your mouth, and you’d get off on it too.”

And it had to have been partly true. Here Wally was, after a night of flirting and touching his uncle, his erection straining as he sucked Barry’s cock. Had to have been true, when every word Barry spoke about using Wally’s body only turned Wally on more, only made him moan around the erection in his mouth, fired up his skin and desire.

He could feel Barry picking up, pushing into Wally’s mouth more fervently. Barry’s cock hit the back of Wally’s throat and Wally’s throat tightened up instantly, coughing around him. Barry’s fingers smoothed over Wally’s ears, an almost comforting sort of gesture, but Wally didn’t mind. He recognized the tone in Barry’s breaths, recognized the energy in which he bucked into his mouth. He was going to finish. Wally wanted it. He didn’t care if Barry was rough, he just wanted him to finish, wanted to hear his voice as he climaxed, wanted to taste him on his tongue as he filled his mouth.

Barry moved with more force, erratic thrusts pushing in deep, too deep, into Wally’s mouth. He pulled on his hair, guiding him back and forth onto his cock. Faster, rougher. His face mashed up against Barry’s groin repeatedly. Wally’s jaw was aching at the rough pace, his mind troubled by imagining how filthy he must have looked like at that moment. But it was fine, it’d be over soon. His stomach was already twisting in the anticipation. The sounds filled the bathroom, so loud that Wally was certain that everyone could hear, even if they couldn’t process what they were hearing, that everyone knew—

Barry pulled his head down deep on his cock, his nose buried in the hair there, balls pressed against his chin. He held Wally’s head there as he came. Wally groaned, feeling the first hot spurt hit the back of his throat. Thick, bitter seed followed, flooding his mouth and tongue. Wally nursed on Barry’s cock, swallowing it all down. Barry pushed in and out of his mouth, spreading the seed onto Wally’s tongue.

Wally hated the taste but he swallowed it down anyways. By the time Barry pulled out of his mouth, his jaw was aching and he felt out of breath. His body slumped down, sinking onto the tiles. He felt weak, the smell and taste of sex was still strong on his senses, his erection already feeling neglected.

Barry was with him, kneeling on the ground before him. An arm wrapped over Wally’s shoulders, pulling him in, a breath whispering on his ear, “Come here.”

“The dinner—"Wally said, remembering, and just as Barry’s hand wrangled the button undone for the second time, Wally grabbed onto Barry’s arm to stop him.

Barry couldn't read his mind and Wally would never ask. _Do it_ , Wally dared in the silence, and even though Barry was usually too nervous to push, he moved his hand anyways. Wally sucked in a breath, nose pushed against Barry's warm shirt. His grip tightened then relaxed as Barry palmed over his swollen cock, instantly weak against his hand.

And Wally could finish twice. He could finish three times. But it could take longer and he wasn't sure if that was a risk they should take and yet he wanted it, he wanted it so bad.

Barry wrapped his hand around his cock, and it felt so damn good that Wally’s eyes rolled back, shutting. Fuck, he needed this. He needed to come twice. He found himself pushing up into Barry’s hand, moaning desperately, his hands tangling in Barry’s undershirt.

Barry never discouraged him, never told him what to do. He held him tight and close against his body, hand stroking his cock, encouraging him. Wally’s legs eased apart, giving Barry’s hand more room. The hand pumped his cock repeatedly, the pace fast, trying to get Wally off quick before they wasted too much time. Wally could feel the desired effects settling in, heat brushing over his skin, his body trembling.

The hand that held Wally’s head to Barry’s chest pushed through his hair, travelling from his neck to his body. Barry’s arm was wrapped around Wally’s shoulders, the hand now winding up his shirt. Wally’s chest was exposed, Barry’s fingers teasing his nipple. Wally breathed hot into Barry’s body, hips jerking up into his hand.

“You can finish twice for me, can't you?” Barry murmured into his hair.

And for all of Barry’s flirting and dirty talk over the course of the night, Wally still felt most flustered whenever Barry wove soft words of encouragement. Wally didn't know how to respond, didn’t know what to say to someone who talked like Wally's pleasure was for himself, like it was more important for Wally to climax twice than anything else happening in that space of time, and something about that deeply aroused Wally. It made his skin rise, a shudder running down his spine.

Barry pumped Wally’s cock, his other hand lightly pinching at Wally’s nipple. Wally could feel his cock leaking already, the head of his cock glistening. Wally gasped and sighed, eyes tightening shut with pleasure, waves of heat pushing through his body. His erection was so sensitive, his body hungry for more. He could feel his knees falling apart, his back leaning into Barry’s body for support.

Barry pushed his speed, going beyond the slowed timespace they created for themselves, his fingers buzzing against Wally’s nipple. Wally gasped loudly, his chest pushing up to meet Barry’s hand—and he moaned loudly when Barry started to vibrate his hand around his dick.

Wally cursed and gasped, hips bucking up to push again and again into Barry’s grip. He even was starting to break out into a sweat, the heat on his skin finally getting to him, perspiration gathering lightly on his temples. He fucked Barry’s hand, the vibrations roaming over his cock, pleasure sparking through his body. Wally could barely think, his head hazy, eyes rolled back, lips parted as he moaned seamlessly. His hands tightened, grabbing onto Barry for balance, all thoughts trapped between Barry’s hand on his chest and his cock.

The vibrations massaged up and down over his erection, right below the head of his cock where Wally was most sensitive. Wally’s expression tightened. The pleasure was so intense that it was almost too much—but he went with it, not wanting to stop it. Feet planted onto the tiles, Wally fucked into Barry’s hand repeatedly. His whole body squirmed underneath Barry’s hands. It was difficult to keep still. It drove him mad, trying to keep still. So arched his back to meet Barry’s hands, hips dully thrusting into Barry’s grip, his chest pushing out. Barry alternated his hand to Wally’s other nipple, the arm crossing over his throat. Wally didn't mind, liking the tight hold over him.

His cock was leaking bad. The vibrations were so strong that Wally’s skin began to feel numb. Yet, the pleasure rose, his whole body tensing. His head swam in ecstasy.

“Come for me,” Barry said, hands quickening.

Wally tipped over the edge. His mouth fell open, at first silent, before breaking out into a pleasured cry. He pushed up his own shirt out of the way as he finished on himself. He moaned deep, vision flitting in and out, chest heaving with his shortened breaths, as he ejaculated, the hot seed rolling over his hand and abdomen.

When the final tremors of his second orgasm passed over him, his body sank all at once onto the ground and Barry’s supportive body. He laid there, trying to catch his breath, trying to even out his heartbeat.

As his body began to relax, time started to fall back into place. He sat up, alert. _Shit_ , he realized when he could hear the thumping footsteps coming from the old staircase. Barry heard it too and he was already on his feet, fixing himself.

“Wally,” Barry said, once Wally was already cleaned up and dressed. Wally didn't understand what the holdup was, nearly protesting, but stopped when he saw Barry's expression. Before Wally could blink, Barry ducked in for one last kiss on the forehead. Without saying anything more, Barry handed Wally the paper towels.

Wally opened the door. His mother was coming down the hall. Luckily for him, her eyes were on the ground, and she was quite a few feet away from the dining room entrance. At superspeed, he shut the door behind him and moved past her, never once entering her line of vision.

He walked normally into the dining room. Iris had nearly finished cleaning the mess by the time Wally handed her the paper towels.

“What took you so long?” Rudy said, giving Wally a hard expression.

Had he really taken that long? Wally did suppose his mom had managed to go up and down the stairs. It had been a short amount of time for Wally and Barry to have messed around as much as they did, but a long amount of time for someone to just grab a single roll of paper towels.

“Sorry. Had to go in the closet.”

“It's alright, Rudy. Thanks, Wally,” Iris said, finishing up. She let out a long sigh, her hands on her hips. Smiling weakly at the table, Iris shrugged and said, “I made pie.”

Lottie raised a hand.

“I'll take a slice.”

Wally sank in his chair, relieved that the argument was over.

After everyone ate dessert and Wally helped his mother clean up, it was already getting late for Barry and Iris, who needed to make the long drive back to Central City. Wally walked them to the foyer, holding Iris’ pie dish while she got dressed.

As her back was turned, Wally looked at Barry. Barry had already thrown his coat over the mismatched shirt he had borrowed. He was hunched over, tying his shoes.

Wally paused, thinking over Barry's last kiss.

Wally knew he could see Barry anytime he wanted. A long drive for his family was just a short run for him. But they had identities to protect, pretenses and obligations that they had to follow. As much as Wally _could_ see Barry whenever he wanted, he knew that he shouldn't.

They could abuse their powers. They had abused their powers. But Wally knew they still had to attempt restraint.

Even so…

“Barry,” Wally said, summoning up the nerve.

Barry hadn't even lifted his head by the time Wally was kneeling on the ground. Barry raised his chin, surprised eyes meeting Wally's. Wally kissed Barry.

Wally closed his eyes, savoring the warm, soft push of Barry's lips. But before Barry could respond, Wally pulled away, rising to his feet.

Iris turned around, looking startled.

“Did you say something?” she said, looking uncertainly between Wally and Barry.

“No,” Wally said, gaze lowering.

“Thought I heard something,” Iris said, then shrugged.

She gave Wally a tight hug and took back her things.

“See you around, kiddo,” she said, ruffling his hair as she always did, and she opened the door.

“See you, kid,” Barry said, continuing the tradition.

Wally kept his eyes on the floor, a warmth on his face as Barry placed his hand on his head.

Wally felt Barry's hand push through his hair, and maybe Wally just imagined it, but it seemed like Barry's hand seemed to linger there just a moment too long.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://lacemonsterbats.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/lacemonsterbats)


End file.
